Welcome to Nexus
by tistarkoluv
Summary: This story takes place after Cena is forced to join Nexus. What will Wade have in store for Cena?


"Where do you think you're going Cena?" Wade Barrett asked after he and John stepped out of the elevator at their hotel as Wade saw Cena turn the opposite direction he was going. "You're coming with me tonight Cena. I beat you and now you must listen to all my orders or you will face being fired."

"You can't be serious?" John questioned turning around see Wade pointing the opposite direction. "So now you get to run every aspect of my life? When I eat, sleep, take a shit, and every other part."

"I say it and you better do it," Wade said as he pushed the bag he was carrying into Cena's chest knocking the man back a bit. "Now my arms are a little sore so I'll let you carry that."

Cena rolled his eyes taking Wade's bag in his free hand as he pulled along his bag while following Wade down the hallway into his room. After Wade opened the hotel door, Cena followed him into the room before setting down both their bags in front of the TV.

"Did I say you could put the bags down there?" Wade questioned seeing the unpleased look in Cena's facial expressions. "I want them over there…."

John watched Wade point across the room where next to bedside table left an empty place for the bags to go.

"If you want them moved how about you do it!" Cena snapped back at Wade seeing the unpleasant look in Wade's facial expressions making it known if Cena didn't do what he instructed he would pay. "Whatever."

Cena picked up the bags before moving them across the room before putting them down where Wade had instructed. Turning back around, Cena could see Wade pointing to the ground before him as Cena gave him a confused look.

"Since you don't know about obedience," Wade shook his head in disgust. "How about you drop and give me ten, and for future reference every time you mess up the punishment will be worse."

"You have to be kidding me?" Cena laughed seeing Wade shake his head that he wasn't as Cena dropped to the ground in front of Wade before doing the ten pushups. "Happy?"

Cena watched Wade smile with a nod as Cena got off the ground seeing Wade pointing toward his bag.

"Now Cena, just as long as you do what you are told nothing bad will happen," Wade began as he moved to sit on the edge of the king sized bed in the room. "I have no problem being a leader and a friend, or a leader whose in the worst mood all the time. Do you understand?"

Wade watched Cena shake his head as Wade pointed back to his bag again.

"Then let's start this out on good terms Cena," Wade suggested as Cena simply gave him a nod. "In my bag there is a DVD case, get it for me."

Cena moved to where Wade's bag was, opening the bag up as he searched inside until he found a black DVD case and he could tell was full of DVDs. Closing up Wade's bag, Cena moved to where Wade sat handing him the DVD.

"How does a movie sound tonight?" Wade asked Cena with a smile as he opened the case and began to look through the large amount of DVDs. "I think there are many in here that I think you and me both would enjoy."

"What kind of movies do you have?" Cena asked seeing Wade looking through the movies. He was kind of surprised how Wade was acting toward him, but if he could keep Wade in a good mood he knew he would be better off. "I'd be up for anything."

"Then pop this one in the DVD player," Wade said handing John a blank DVD as he stood up from the bed seeing the man putting it in the device. Moving his hands down his stomach, Wade pulled off his shirt before tossing it across the room as he moved his hands to his belt buckle. "This is a good movie. I always like to watch this one."

"What's it about?" John asked as he turned around and at the moment he could see Wade's pants fall to the ground leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs. John covered his eyes as he turned around. "Wade…if you were going to change all you had to do was say you were."

"Who said I was changing?" Wade asked as he kicked his jeans away from his feet. "Come on Cena are you really telling me you have never watched a porn with a friend?"

Cena turned around seeing Wade moving to sit back on the bed as the man grabbed the remote turning on the TV as the menu screen of the movie appeared. John looked back to the TV, seeing a small clip of two guy's having sex right above the buttons for play and chapters. Cena's eyes got big as he turned away from the screen.

"Oh come on Cena," Wade laughed at Cena's reaction to what the man had just seen. "We all know you and Orton fuck around all the time. So stop acting like it's a big deal."

"I'm just shocked," Cena shook his head, he never thought he would be a part of Nexus and now the leader wants to watch porn with each other. He never imagined this in a million years. "Why are you trying to be nice to me? Be my friend and all?"

"I'm not that bad of a guy. I just have to put my foot down sometimes," Wade shrugged as he saw John kick off his shoes before pulling off the rest of his clothes but his boxers. "Now hit the play button and come relax."

John hit the play button on the DVD player as he moved and laid down next to Wade in the bed. For the next few minutes both men sat in silence. Both had their eyes focused on the screen and would occasionally put their hands in their pants to give their self a stroke.

"You know Cena if you listen to me there can be good things for you," Wade pointed out as he reached over with his free hand and ran it down Cena's thigh. "If you're a good boy and do everything I say your life will be a good one in Nexus."

Cena could tell by how Wade's hand kept rubbing at his thigh that the man would want him to do something for him tonight. But the question was what.

"What do you want me to do Wade?" John asked seeing Wade's eyes look up and meet his. "A blow job, sex, or what?"

"Cena I've had my eye on you for the longest time…" Wade began as he reached his hand up to the top of John's boxers. "That's why I wanted you in Nexus where I can to control your every move…"

Wade moved his hand up the washboard abs of John, licking his lips as he starred at Cena's body.

"I've thought about this moment for a long time Cena," Wade said as he moved his hand to the top of the boxers. "It's time to fill all my fantasies about you John."

John gulped down as he felt Wade pulling down his boxers letting his eight inch dick pop straight out. John let out a tight breath as he felt Wade's big hand wrap around the base of his dick, starting to stroke him slowly.

"How is this so far Cena?" Wade said hearing a small grunt from Cena in response. "Now it's time to have one of my fantasies come true…"

Cena looked down at Wade as the man lowered himself to above Cena's dick. Cena eyed the man as he saw the English man open his mouth and lower his head. Cena closed his eyes tilting his head back, feeling the warmth of Wade's mouth as he waited for the moment for his mouth to make contact.

"Do you really think I'm going to suck your dick Cena?" Wade laughed as Cena opened his eyes feeling Wade let go of his dick as the man laid back down on the bed. "I'm the leader of this group, which means you please me."

Cena watched Wade get his boxers off and toss them across the room as Wade pointed down to his nine inch dick.

"And tonight, my only fantasy is you sucking my dick," Wade laughed seeing the glare in Cena's eyes and he could tell there was some disappoint there too. Reaching over and wrapping his hand around the back of Cena's neck, pushing the man forward close enough for Cena to hear. "Maybe if you're a good boy Cena there will be a reward for you at the end of the night."

"What's that a mouth of jizz?" John rolled his eyes as he grabbed a hold of Wade's dick. "More teasing?"

"Let's just say Cena…" Wade let out a gasp feeling John's lips wrap around his head, feeling Cena's tongue wrap around his head Wade closed his eyes leaning back. "It will be a night you won't soon forget."


End file.
